


Signals That Only You and I Know Without Speaking

by ang3ly0shi



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Forbidden Love, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLEASE READ NOTES ON EACH CHAPTER mwah, Peasant Jungwon, Peasant Yang Jungwon, Prince Jay, Prince Jongseong, Prince Park Jongseong, Royalty, Servant Jungwon, Servant Yang Jungwon, Side SunSun, i’m really just shooting a shot in the dark and seeing where this goes, jaywon centric, only rated mature bc of kissing scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3ly0shi/pseuds/ang3ly0shi
Summary: After his father dies and leaves the throne vacant, Prince Jongseong must marry Princess Jieun so that they may eventually take the throne as king and queen. He, however, has his eyes on someone his mother would never allow him to be with.—Title from ENHYPEN’s “Flicker”—slow updates
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Park Sunghoon, Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 37
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um new au? let’s just see where this takes me LOL
> 
> ALSO we gonna go with a european royalty setting instead of a korean one only bc i know slightly better about european monarchy shit LMFAOOO

“Posture, Jongseong-ah,” the prince’s mother whispered to her son. 

He breathed a sigh of annoyance before abiding to her request. 

Jongseong looked down the table where his soon-to-be bride, Princess Jieun, sat quietly. She looked lovely that evening, with her hair and makeup done prettily by one of her maids. Her dress was nice, too; the fabric was a gold color and adorned with black and beige accents that complimented it nicely. 

His eyes shifted down to his plate; he’d barely touched his food.

“Not hungry, Jongseong-ssi?” Jieun’s mother, queen of the neighboring kingdom, asked with a frown. The brunette shook his head, “I’m terribly sorry, just feeling a bit out of it today.”

“Nothing a little food can’t fix,” his mother assured him, “go on. _Eat.”_

He quickly averted his eyes away from his queen as to not meet her menacing gaze, picking up his knife and fork before cutting away at the steak on his plate.

Jongseong swore on his father’s grave that another one of these dinners would push him to jump from the balcony of his bedroom. _Princess Jieun and her family must get to know us first before we allow you two to marry,_ his mother would tell him, and he understood that. But goodness gracious, how many more of these mind-numbing evenings would it take?

Royalty definitely was _not_ the life for Jongseong. His father and mother were the king and queen over their kingdom, which meant that Jongseong, as their only child, was next in line to take the throne. Princess Jieun of a kingdom not far from theirs was asked to become his wife, as there was not another woman in the kingdom worthy of his hand in marriage—or at least, that’s what his mother would say. 

“Park Jongseong.” His mother’s stern tone startled him out of his deep thoughts. He blushed, keeping his gaze down and away from anyone else’s eyes, “Y-Yes, mother?”

“Princess Jieun asked you a question, the least you could do is be the gentleman I know you are and respond.” The queen looked to the girl, “My sincerest apologies, Princess, I don’t know what’s gotten into him.”

“It’s truly alrighty, your majesty,” the young woman giggled, “he seems quite tired.”

“I lost some sleep while studying for one of my classes,” Jongseong lied and chuckled awkwardly before asking the princess to repeat her question. He wasn’t tired, he was _bored._ There’s a very big difference.

“I was just wondering if you’d like to go on a picnic in the garden this weekend.” She punctuated her request with a beautiful smile.

Jay blushed, how was he supposed to deny the princess in front of everyone?

Well, he wasn’t. Technically, he was supposed to do everything in his power to make sure her parents wanted her to marry him, which meant going along with whatever shenanigans she wanted to carry out. But picnics were so _boring._

Just like this dinner.

He put on a fake grin and gave her the best answer he could without lying to her face, “I would be more than happy to accompany you as long as I don’t have any arrangements made for that day.”

She nodded with a smile, putting Jongseong under the impression that she was pleased enough with his response. He internally let out a sigh of relief, still not wanting to look at his mother after saying what he had. 

The rest of dinner went by smoothly, and Jieun’s family left just after the clock struck 10 in the evening.

Later that night, however, Jongseong was forced to face his mother’s wrath.

_“What_ on God’s green earth is wrong with you, Jongseong?” His mother yelled at him as sat on his bed. She couldn’t help but laugh, “I taught you much better manners than what you displayed tonight! Do you fully comprehend what is on the line if Princess Jieun’s family doesn’t allow her to marry you?”

He did. Jongseong _really_ did.

_Without a princess, the kingdom won’t have a future queen, which means that the bloodline won’t be carried on, and the family name won’t hold power for any generations to come,_ Jongseong would recite in his head day after day because of his mother’s adamancy on her son becoming a king.

“I need you to do better, Jongseong-ah, I _know_ you can do better which is why I _expect_ better.” She frowned, taking a seat at the foot of the prince’s bed. He sighed, it was no use telling her how he really felt about becoming a king. By that point, he was simply too tired to argue. They’d discussed it countless times before all throughout his life, and the conversations never got him anywhere. It just always pushed them further and further apart from one another, which Jongseong was tired of. 

He missed having a parent he was close to—a parent he could lean on. 

He missed his father. 

He was also adamant about Jongseong taking his place one he passed, but he was never as pushy about it as the queen was. Maybe it was because Jongseong was so young, they didn’t have to worry about all of that yet—and they certainly didn’t expect their king to fall ill so suddenly.

Jongseong was always close to the king; the two would spend countless hours playing together and bonding as often as they could. His death hit the prince the hardest, and it left Jongseong feeling terribly alone. His friends were always incredibly supportive while he grieved, but he knew that the wound his father’s passing left in his heart would never completely heal.

“I’m sorry, Mother, I’ll do better at the next dinner,” he said, unable to bring himself to look at her. 

She got up and pressed a kiss to his forehead before exiting the room, leaving the prince alone with nothing but his thoughts. 

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t bring himself to fall in love with Princess Jieun. He knew that when it came to the royal family, love didn’t matter. Marriage wasn’t about _love,_ it was about providing the kingdom with a king and queen that would just have children to do the exact same thing. But he wanted to marry the person he loved, which is another reason he despised the royal lifestyle.

But that was just the tip of the iceberg. Jongseong also had another… _secret_ tucked away from the rest of the world. 

No matter how many times he tried, he wasn’t able to be attracted to any of the girls in his kingdom very much at all. He’d tried the worst of the worst, the most extreme of the most extreme, anything he could to find interest in women—he even went as far as staring at Jieun’s breasts during dinner one night, but nothing ever worked. He might’ve found girls pretty, but there was always one other person that occupied his mind every second of every day. 

Yang Jungwon. 

A peasant whose mother began working at the castle at a young age, he’d become a servant for the royal family at the early age of nine years old. His mother had lost her husband shortly after the birth of her son, which meant it was getting hard to afford the bare necessities. This prompted the queen to allow the maid to move into the castle’s basement with her son and hire the boy to start working as well. 

And from their first encounter to that very moment when he was lying in bed, he hadn’t been able to push the thought of the boy out of his head.

He still remembers his first interaction with Jungwon as if it’d happened just the day before.

_Jongseong was fifteen years old on that warm summer day, running down the hallway to meet up with some friends for a game of tag. He’d woken up a half hour late, however, which meant he was probably going to be the last one there. In a moment of panic, he checked his pocket watch for the billionth time that morning to see how late he was._

_He unfortunately didn’t notice the short boy walking in front of him with a tall stack of towels in his hands, which caused a massive collision that pulled a shriek of surprise from his servant._

_When he picked his back up off the ground and rubbed his head, his vision focused on a trembling boy who was hurriedly picking up the towels._

_“I’m terribly sorry, Master! I should’ve watched where I was going. If only I wasn’t so short maybe the towels wouldn’t have obstructed my vis—”_

_Jungwon was cut off by a laugh._

_“You know you can just call me Jongseong, right?”_

_The ravenette blushed._

_“B-But…Mother said that we should address our superiors with respect—”_

_“I’m not your superior,” Jongseong chuckled as he stood up, “I’m just a fifteen year old with way too much to his name.”_

_Jungwon hesitated before nodding._

_“Jungwon was it?”_

_The servant blushed,_ he knows my name?

_“Y-Yes, Yang Jungwon.”_

_“Cool. I’ll…see you around I suppose,” Jongseong helped the younger boy up and took off once again._

He never said anything to anyone, but he’d always kept an eye on the boy since that day. Maybe it was because he admired the way that, even from a young age, Jungwon always worked incredibly hard. The least Jongseong thought he could do was to bring food down to Jungwon and his mother as often as he could and let them take showers in his bathroom so that they didn’t have to live filthily. 

_“We’re forever indebted to you and your generosity, Prince Jongseong,” Ms. Yang had claimed with a shaky voice, eyes watering at how overwhelmed she felt._

_Jongseong simply smiled and shook his head, “Don't be silly, Mrs. Yang, your work around the palace is more than enough.”_

Even now, 20 years old, Jay was _still_ not close to Jungwon very much at all. His mother was always incredibly strict about keeping a professional relationship with the maids and servants, no matter how young Jongseong was. But their simple exchange of glances and words every now and then was enough for them—at least, it was enough for Jungwon. 

The servant never expected a man of royalty to be so kind, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Over the years, he’d gotten to watch Jongseong grow into a beautiful prince—and, eventually, a king. It was dreamy to see, and Jungwon was sure no one more perfect could ever walk the earth. 

He’d never said anything to his mother about how much Jongseong peaked his interest, but she certainly could tell how much of a liking her son took in the prince. Unlike most people in the kingdom, she didn’t exactly care for who her son fell in love with; coming from such poverty made it one of the least of her concerns. She believed that as long as it was someone respectable and kind, she would be more than happy to watch the relationship blossom. Jongseong was both of those things and more, which is why she secretly prayed every night that the prince would stay in her son’s life forever. Jungwon may not have fallen in love with the prince just yet, but if he did, his mother would not be the one complaining about it. 

Jongseong fell backwards onto the mattress, eyes closing as soon as his head hit his pillow. He let out a sigh and tried to allow himself to relax, working on putting each part of his body to sleep from his toes to his head. It was hard when his head was swarming with all of his anxieties and worries. 

He was going to be married in less than half a year to a woman that he didn’t love. 

He opened his eyes and turned his head to look out at the glass doors of his balcony.

If he was going to be forced through this, the least he wanted to do was to get closer to Jungwon and eventually let him know about his feelings. He wanted to know just how much he was going to be missing out on by marrying Princess Jieun—how bad he would long for Jungwon’s finger while he slipped a wedding band upon Jieun’s instead.

He closed his eyes, thinking about how he’d go about his plan, but he didn’t get very far, as sleep eventually took over his senses and he slipped away into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh if you guys found this somewhat interesting i’d be down to continue it lol so yeah
> 
> i can already sense it moving too fast bUT LETS JUST SEE WHAT HAPPENS LMFAO I DEADASS HAVE NO CLUE IF I WILL EVEN CONTINUE THIS
> 
> twitter + instagram + youtube:  
> ang3ly0shi
> 
> okie dokie have a good day/night <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi cuties i’m back and still just testing the waters of this fic haha let me know what you all think :)

At breakfast the next morning, Jongseong waited and waited for a particular servant to walk into the dining hall. He drummed his fingertips on the table over and over and over and over, until ta-da! In came the short ravenette he’d been waiting for all morning. 

”Good morning, your Majesty! Good morning, your Highness! How are you both doing?” Jungwon asked with a deep bow. 

“We’re doing quite alright, but we missed your presence during dinner last night,” Jongseong commented. 

The servant blushed, “My sincerest apologies. The garden needed tending to, so I took it upon myself to complete the task. On a similar note, your Majesty tells me you’ll be having a date with Princess Jieun there soon?”

Jongseong rolled his eyes and dipped his bread in the teacup that was in front of him, “Why yes, I have unfortunately made such plans with her.”

“Park Jongseong.” There was his mother’s stern tone again. 

The prince attempted to hold back his laughter by making a request, “Would you be so kind as to bring me another cup of coffee, Dear?” Jungwon nodded his head before taking Jongseong’s cup back to the kitchen.

The queen glared at her son, “That was a very inappropriate comment.”

Jongseong looked up at his mother and blinked, “I’m sorry, I suppose.”

“No, I don’t think you are,” she stirred her tea, “because if you were, you wouldn’t have such a smug look upon your face. So, why don’t you tell your mother what’s _really_ going on?”

“Mother, you _already_ know what’s going on. I don’t want to get married yet,” Jongseong shrugged, “I’m not given very much of a choice, however, so I try to keep these discussions with you to a minimum; they never get anywhere.”

* * *

Jungwon was walking down one of the palace’s hallways while humming a tune softly when he’s stopped by a figure that suddenly intercepts his path. 

The person slammed their hand against the wall, right in front of Jungwon’s face.

The boy squeaked in surprise, “Who—”

His eyes widened at the sight of the prince as he walked in front of him, “Good afternoon, Jungwon.”

“P-Prince Jongseong!” Jungwon blushed profusely, “My sincerest apologies for getting in your way—”

“No need, Darling,” Jongseong leaned against the wall coolly, “in fact, I was the one that obstructed your path.”

Jungwon cleared his throat and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, “M-May I be of any service to you?”

Jongseong couldn’t help but let out a chuckle; he could tell how nervous Jungwon was by being in his presence, but he didn’t understand why. Jongseong was…quite literally no one to be scared of—he could barely defend himself or fight (he blamed it on the lack of knight training he had due to his mother banning him from attending). Not only that, but he always thought he was a friendly guy; was he…was he rude?

_It might be the fact that your mother and you are members of the royal family,_ Jongseong thought to himself, mentally facepalming. 

“I just,” the prince began to stammer, “I…um…just figured you would like some company as you walked. Perhaps someone to protect you along the way?”

Jungwon giggled, “Goodness me, sir, I sometimes can’t help but wonder if you were better fitted to be a knight; always so courageous and outgoing since your youth.”

“Don’t worry about such formalities with me, Jungwon-ah,” the brunette chuckled, “really, calling me by my name is just fine.”

Jungwon shook his head with a chuckle, “I don’t know if your Majesty would be very happy with that.”

“It’s astonishing how you haven’t changed one bit since we were kids,” Jongseong laughed, “you’ve given me this same reasoning time after time.” The servant blushed, astounded that Jongseong would remember such a minuscule detail. 

“So will you be taking me up on that offer, or will you arrive safely without a knight such as I?” Jongseong asked with a smile, finally pulling his hand down from the wall, but stepping closer to the younger boy’s face. 

Jungwon bowed his head and smiled, “I suppose if it’s no trouble, then a little company would be lovely.”

They began their path down the hall, Jongseong asking where the servant was off to. Jungwon clasped his hands together and sighed as they walked through the doors and to the courtyard, “Wherever there is work. I was thinking of checking up on the garden first, since that’s my favorite place to work. Then…oh I don’t know, surely there are clothes to wash or hang.”

“The garden, you say?” Jongseong turned his head to look at the boy, “Must be because of your name. It suits you, you’re delicate and…pretty, like a flower.”

Jungwon was incredibly caught off guard by the smooth comment, which is why he flushed such a bright red color across his cheeks. He looked away shyly and giggled, “I suppose it does make quite perfect sense.”

They walk a little further, but slow their pace slightly to absorb as much sunlight as they can. One thing Jungwon always found beautiful about the prince was his tan skin. Although being paler was more of the standard amongst royalty, Jongseong was an active boy who loved to play outside throughout his entire life, and this is what allowed his skin to pick up such a gorgeous honey color. 

“May I ask what your plans for the day are, Prince Jongseong?” Jungwon asked while turning his head to the older boy. Jongseong simply shrugged, “Mother will probably find something for me to occupy myself with. Apparently a wedding takes more than a few weeks to put together.”

Jungwon chuckled as they entered the garden, “That’s right, you shall soon be betrothed to Princess Jieun, isn’t that right?”

Jongseong sighed sadly, which caused the servant to quickly look at his master, “Whatever is the matter?” The prince eyed an empty patch of grass near him before taking a seat on it and lying down. Jungwon hesitated before following the older’s actions.

“Jungwon,” Jongseong began, eyes fixated on the sky, “there are certain things about royalty that I just… _despise_ —that I cannot stand for.”

Jungwon rolled onto his stomach and propped his head up on his arm, “Such as what?”

“You’re forced to marry someone that simply isn’t the one for you.” Jongseong looked over at the small boy, a longing expression on his face, “It’s something that makes me wish I was nothing but a townsperson such as yourself.”

Jungwon laughed and shook his head, “Jongseong, you don’t ever want to bear the burdens that my mother and I faced before both you and the queen took us in so generously. It’s…it’s not worth anything.”

Jongseong turned his head to look at the sky again, admiring how nice and fluffy the clouds looked against such a vibrant, blue sky. 

“I suppose I’d be happy as long as the one I love is right beside me through it.”

Jungwon smiled softly, admiring the prince’s integrity, but also knowing he would never understand how bad things would be if he were in Jungwon’s position. Going days without a bath or shower, food, and money was truly nothing the servant thought anyone should go through; no matter how rewarding the prize may be. 

“I should run along and get my work done for the day,” Jungwon claimed as he sat up. Jongseong propped himself up on his elbows, “When is your next day off?”

“Oh you’re terribly silly, your Highness,” the ravenette giggled, “I don’t get days off. There’s always errands to run or work to do around the palace!”

“Well,” Jongseong got up from the grass to stand over his servant, “as prince and future king, I pronounce tomorrow as your day off.”

Jungwon laughed so hard he fell onto his back, “And why have you bestowed this day of freedom upon someone who is nothing but a random subject of yours?”

“Because I’d like to spend the day together once more,” Jongseong kneeled beside the peasant boy with a warm smile, “you're simply too much fun to not see again so soon.”

“You say this as if we don’t see each other around the castle,” Jungwon grinned.

“But those times just cannot compare to how much I’ve enjoyed myself with you on this fine morning,” a smirk appeared on Jongseong’s face, meaning he was confident in everything he was saying. Jungwon bit his lip with a giggle, “I suppose I’ll meet you right here at the same time tomorrow?”

Jongseong softly ran his knuckles against the younger’s cheek before standing up and walking away, “By my troth.”

* * *

“Mother, he’s dreamy as ever! I didn’t think I’d fall for him so quick, but he really is the perfect man!” Jungwon exclaimed happily as he twirled and danced around the basement in his mother’s Victorian-style nightgown. The only reason he got stuck with Mrs. Yang’s sleeping attire was so that they didn’t ask for another thing from the queen; they decided that sharing pajamas with each other was the least they could do. 

  
It was also something Jungwon grew up doing, as there wasn’t always money to afford clothes of their own; this led to Mrs. Yang sharing some articles of clothing with her son.

His mother was sitting on the bed they shared, brushing away at her long, dark hair with a smile on her face, “I always knew Prince Jongseong was a sweet boy.”

Jungwon flopped onto the mattress and sighed, “He said he wanted to spend the day with me tomorrow.”

The woman paused her brushing to turn to her son and sigh, “Yang Jungwon, you mustn’t act too risky.”

“Mother, what could go wrong? I’ve received explicit permission from the prince to accompany him on his day! Why, some could call that having a service of some sort requested of them, don’t you think?” Jungwon sat back up and turned to the woman. 

She hesitated before allowing herself to relax, “I suppose.”

Jungwon squealed before jumping up from the bed and around the room. She returned to tending to the knots in her hair, “But Jungwon-ah, my sweet boy, do not forget that he will be marrying Princess Jieun soon. I don’t want you to slip too far down into this without any way of coming out alright.”

Jungwon rolled his eyes with a grin, “Mother, I’m not in love with the Prince or anything, ‘tis probably nothing more than a simple infatuation—puppy love, if you will.”

Another sigh escaped her lips, “All I ask is that you are careful as can be. The queen would be very displeased to find out one of her workers was fooling around with her son who is already set to marry someone.” 

“Mother!” Jungwon blushed intensely. “By god, we aren’t going to be doing any sort of fooling around, I-I barely know him. And I already told you this is nothing but a mere crush.”

“Why don’t you put out the candles so we can get some rest for you big day, then?” She asked with a soft smile, to which the boy couldn’t help but grin and do what was asked of him. When he slipped under the thin blanket with his mother, he stared up at the ceiling.

“I wish Jongseong could make me a prince…make me _his_ prince,” he whispered. 

Mrs. Yang let her eyes shut as she turned to lay on her side, “You’ll always be my little prince, Jungwon-ah.”

Jungwon let himself smile at the comment before closing his eyelids and falling into a night full of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jungwon in victorian nightgown. that’s it. that’s the tweet.
> 
> anyways i hope you guys enjoyed haha
> 
> twitter + instagram + youtube:  
> ang3ly0shi
> 
> have a good day/night <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi cuties, enjoy :)

“Mother!” Jongseong called out as he dried his hair with a towel.

The queen came down to her son’s bathroom where he was freshening up, “Yes, dear?”

“I would like the day to myself if that’s alright, to go into town with a few friends?” He requested, letting the towel drape around his neck as he leaned in close to the mirror to pick at something between his teeth. She nodded, “Alright! Is is Sunghoon and Heeseung who will be tagging along?”

Jay paused before pulling from the mirror to face his mother.

“Yes. Yes it is.”

* * *

Quick footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. It wasn’t from just one person, however; you could easily decipher that two people were running together, more than likely in some sort of rush. 

“Master, I can barely keep up!” One of the people giggled breathlessly.

“We need to move quickly!” The other person declared. “I don’t know if Sunghoon and Heeseung are out and about in town, so we have to check!”

Before they turned the corner, the taller of the two peeked around it to make sure no one was there. 

Then, he turned back to his friend, “Also, what did I say about calling me anything other than ‘Jongseong’? We’ve discussed this before, Jungwon.”

The ravenette blushed, “S-Sorry, force of habit.”

“You’re fine,” Jongseong ruffled the boy’s hair before starting to run again, “just don’t forget anymore!” Jungwon began laughing as he jogged along with the prince.

He was still in utter shock at his current situation, things were going so perfectly. He was getting closer to the prince, who he’d had major interest in for almost all of his teenage years. Not only that, but _Jongseong_ was the one initiating stuff a lot of the time; Jongseong had called him things like ‘fun’ and ‘good company’, which all made butterflies fly around his stomach like crazy. 

Finally, after a long while of running and dodging people, the boys made it out of the castle and headed for the city. They slowed down to a calm walk as Jongseong asked, “How long has it been since you’ve gone into town?”

“Oh, I actually go quite frequently due to work,” Jungwon replied with a smile.

Jongseong shook his head, “I mean for fun, silly.”

Jungwon paused for a moment, as he truly couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a day to himself that he spent visiting the town. There wasn’t much reason to, as he didn’t have a lot of spare money to buy anything with. 

“First order of business will be to grab some lunch, because I’m starving.” Jongseong rubbed his stomach for effect, which made his servant giggle. 

Jungwon took a moment to gaze at how gorgeous the prince looked. Even in a much more casual outfit than he’d normally wear, he still managed to appear dashing as ever. The baggy, white long-sleeve shirt he’d paired with a high waisted pair of black pants looked stunning with the dark, knee-high boots he’d put on.

Jungwon almost worried he didn’t look nice enough to be around the prince in such a way. His uniform for work was quite plain and basic, just a simple white dress shirt and black shorts that cut off just a little above his knees. Jungwon always paired gray, knee-high socks with his black shoes, which Jongseong secretly found so so _so_ adorable.

Eventually, the boys made it into the town, people stopping to bow and greet the prince. Jongseong didn’t let it get to his head, however; he knew how important it was to stay humble. Jongseong snapped his fingers as an idea came to his head, “I believe Heeseung is working with his father at the forge! Why don’t we go check and see?” Jungwon nodded excitedly, trying his best to keep up with the brunette as they walked through the large amount of people passing by. 

He knocked on the open door as he stepped inside, “Good afternoon, Mr. Lee.”

“Prince Jongseong!” The man greeted his son’s friend happily, “What brings you into town on this fine afternoon?”

“I came by to see if Heeseung was free to spend the day with my friend and I; this is Jungwon.” Jongseong wrapped an arm around his servant as he continued, “Do you happen to know if Sunghoon is working with his father today?” 

“I unfortunately can’t recall, but I have a feeling he’s been given the day off.” Mr. Lee crossed his arms over his chest as Heeseung ran down the stairs. For convenience, Mr. Lee and his son lived in the attic of the blacksmith forge so that they could always be ready to work if need be. 

“Jongseong-ah!” The tall ravenette exclaimed as he made eye contact with his friend of many years. The prince pulled his arm away from around Jungwon to grip Heeseung’s hand tightly. The blacksmith’s son turned to Jungwon, “You work in the castle, don’t you?”

The servant nodded shyly, “Y-Yes, I’m Jungwon.”

“Jungwon! That was your name!” Heeseung smiled. “I’m Lee Heeseung, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Jungwon bowed.

“I hear a certain prince is in town?” A voice came from the front doorway. Everyone turned and saw Park Sunghoon, the fisherman’s son. 

Jongseong laughed and gave his friend a firm hug, “How did you find out?”

“I was on my way back home and I couldn’t help but hear your obnoxiously loud voice,” Sunghoon smirked as he received a light punch in the arm from the brunette. 

“Well, I suppose we’ll be on our way,” Heeseung said before waving to his father, “I’ll be home before dark, Father!”

“Have fun and stay safe!” The blacksmith shouted as the boys exited the forge. 

“And you are?” Sunghoon asked Jungwon while they walked down to the closest place to eat. The young boy blushed, “Y-Yang Jungwon, I work in the castle.”

“Ahhh, so Jongseong sneaked you out for a day of fun I see?” Sunghoon laughed and patted his older friend’s shoulder, “That’s good, your servants and maids always work so hard when we come over.”

After a small time spent walking and deciding on eating some tarts, the boys arrived at a small bakery; there was a petite boy sitting behind the counter with his nose in a book.

“Good afternoon, Sunoo,” Jongseong greeted the boy, “where’s Mrs. Kim?”

“One moment.” the pale boy replied quickly and sternly, almost as if he didn’t want to deal with the customers that had walked in. Then, he placed his bookmark on the page and closed the book before placing it on the table beside him.

Then he turned his head.

The sight made him blush and squeak in embarrassment.

“S-Sunghoon! Oh dear heavens, I-I didn’t see you there! If I did, I-I would’ve been much quicker. My sincerest apologies—”

Sunghoon laughed quietly at the stammering boy before coolly resting his elbow on the display box full of deserts, “It’s alright, Sunoo. Your book must have been quite interesting; you should tell me about it some time, yeah?”

Heeseung looked over at Jongseong with wide eyes, shocked that their friend was blatantly flirting with the baker’s son like it was nothing. Jongseong raised an eyebrow before mouthing, _do we not exist?_

Sunoo’s mouth made an o-shape cutely, his cheeks somehow getting even redder. He giggled and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, “I-I would be delighted to. Now, um, w-what could I get you all?”

“Could we get four slices of strawberry tart, please?” Sunghoon asked. 

The baker’s son nodded and grabbed four plates from the shelf behind him for each of the boys. After placing a small slice on each plate, he told his customer the price, “That’ll be 20 silver coins, please.”

Heeseung and Sunghoon handed the boy behind the counter 5 coins each, while Jongseong handed Sunoo 10. Jungwon blushed and shook his head, “I can pay—”

“No need to fret, Darling,” Jongseong whispered with a chuckle, “I’d be more than happy to pay.” The pet name made Jungwon bite the inside of his cheek in an attempt to hide his smile; he adored when Jongseong addressed him with sweet names like one he’d just used.

Sunoo nodded his head with a small ‘thank you’ before placing the coins down and quietly counting them. 

As he got to the number 12, he paused and looked up to find Sunghoon leaning over the counter and staring at him with a smirk.

“Your lips look so pretty when you’re counting,” he tilted his head slightly. 

Jongseong choked on the bite he’d shoveled into his mouth a few seconds before.

Jungwon giggled, _he’s smooth._

Sunoo’s cheeks flushed the brightest red Sunghoon’s sure he’d ever seen before letting out another flustered squeak. He attempted to play off his embarrassment by giggling, “W-Well lucky for you, I lost count.”

“It truly _must_ be my luckiest day, then,” Sunghoon leaned in a little closer, his breath tickling Sunoo’s lips.

Heeseung gagged, “Good grief, he just won’t stop.”

Sunghoon wasn’t always this way with Sunoo—in fact, the two used to _despise_ each other. Jongseong and his two friends had been visiting that bakery since they were children, and Sunoo always worked there with his mother. At first, Sunoo was sassy and constantly found ways to bicker with the older boy. Eventually, once they were teens, Sunghoon figured out that it was because he found the fisherman’s son _incredibly_ attractive, and the tall boy couldn’t help but let this fuel his already large ego. Sunoo tried to keep up his front for a while after, but Sunghoon was eventually able to get through to him, and now, Sunoo was always a flustered mess when he saw his crush.

A strange thing they had going on for sure, but still cute nonetheless.

The four boys eventually took a seat at the small table in the bakery, finishing their desserts quickly. They called for Sunoo to sit with them, who shyly took a seat next to Sunghoon. 

Heeseung scraped up whatever was left on his plate, “How’s the wedding planning going?”

Jongseong rolled his eyes, “Must everyone always talk about that?”

“I don’t understand why you’re complaining so much,” Sunghoon raised an eyebrow at his friend, “Princess Jieun is kind, she’s pretty, she’s royalty—why would marrying her be such a bad thing?”

“Do you guys understand what it’s like to be forced into a marriage at an early age and with someone you barely know? You don’t? Oh, I figured.” The prince leaned back in his seat. 

“Have you talked to your Majesty about giving up the crown?” Heeseung shrugged.

Jongseong shook his head, “I simply couldn’t do that, I’m her only son. The least I should do for her is become king and go through this marriage, she’s always done so much for me.”

“But marriage and taking the throne are very big commitments,” Sunoo frowned, “she wouldn’t want you to lead a kingdom if your soul was not one hundred percent invested into it. And she probably wouldn’t want you to break the princess’s heart by marrying her and not giving her any love.”

Jongseong completely agreed with everything his friends were saying. He, however, knew his mother—he knew how headstrong she was, which is why he was certain that there was no way of him getting out of this situation.

Jungwon noticed how distressed his master was, so he shyly reached over to place a hand on the brunette’s. He knew how much it helped to have his mother rub his back or brush her fingers through his hair when he was getting upset or anxious, so he wanted to provide the older with that same relief. Jongseong initially froze at the contact, cheeks reddening. He slowly turned his head to gaze at his servant, but the younger boy wasn’t looking back at him.

“Well, you’ve got nearly half a year to enjoy yourself,” Heeseung grinned, “do with it what you please.”

Jongseong glanced back down at his hand, seeing that Jungwon was now rubbing the back of it softly.

He sighed with a soft smile, “I’ll be sure of it.”

* * *

“Ms. Yang, have you seen Jungwon?” The queen asked the young, dark-haired woman as she entered the laundry room. Jungwon’s mother shook her head, looking up from where she was seated; she was sewing a hole up in one of Jongseong’s pants, “I’m terribly sorry, your Majesty, I haven’t seen him much at all today myself. I believe he mentioned something about Jongseong asking a favor of him; perhaps they’ve gone somewhere?”

The queen was suddenly very confused, as Jongseong had told her he’d be spending the day with Heeseung and Sunghoon, “That’s quite absurd, he mentioned something different to me.”

“Well, I really don’t know, your Majesty,” Mrs. Yang gave the queen an apologetic expression. The queen calmly chuckled, “It’s alright, Mrs. Yang. Thank you.”

As she exited the room and walked back down the hallway, an unusual sight caught her eye. She turned her head and looked out one the windows that allowed you to look at the garden, eyes going wide at what her eyes picked up. 

There was Jongseong with Jungwon, the two laying under a tree as they talked. 

Her blood began to boil. 

She pressed her lips together in an effort to control her anger, deciding on speaking with her son in private later. She knew Jungwon had probably been persuaded by some nonsense Jongseong had spewed to him; the boy didn’t know any better.

Jongseong, however, knew a lot better. He knew that he was not supposed to be distracting their servants and maids from work, as it was important to establish a professional relationship with them.

She walked back to the throne room, calling out for one of the maid’s she saw on her way to bring her a cup of tea.

Down below in the garden, the boys could be seen laughing their faces off. 

“I just can’t believe how shameless Sunghoon was!” Jungwon laughed loudly, holding his stomach as he remembered the cheesy moves the fisherman’s son pulled. 

Jongseong covered his eyes as he laughed hard as well, a habit Jungwon started to pick up on and notice, “Goodness, and Sunoo’s reaction? The poor boy was melting at everything Sunghoon told him.”

“It was definitely a good laugh,” Jungwon wiped the tears gathering in his lash line, “I hope one day I can find someone who makes me fall apart the way Sunoo does.”

Jongseong smiled softly, turning his head to look at the ravenette.

“Thank you, by the way,” he said quietly.

Jungwon looked to the older with curious eyes, “For what, sir?”

“Well, I was specifically referring to when you calmed me down earlier…with, y’know…your hand,” Jongseong chuckled, imitating the way Jungwon caressed his hand in the bakery, “but, I should be thanking you for another amazing day. I just…I want to wake up and do it all over again.”

Jungwon giggled, “I certainly would if I could.”

Another comfortable silence fell upon them, the two eventually returning to admiring the orange and purple shades in the sky.

“If your mother or you need a shower or some extra dinner, don’t hesitate to ask me, alright?” Jongseong mentioned. Jungwon closed his eyes, deciding not to defy the older in that moment, “I’ll let her know about your generous offer.”

After a few moments of peace and quiet, Jungwon felt the prince knock their heads together.

“Bonk,” he said with a laugh after scooting close enough for their heads to touch. Jungwon rolled his eyes and rubbed his hair with a smile, “You’re so childish.”

“It’s part of my charm,” Jongseong turned to look at his servant. Jungwon faced the older boy as well, their noses only a few inches apart, “I suppose it is.”

They stayed like that, gazing deeply into each other’s eyes. It was oddly comforting, as if the two were starting to develop some sort of bond or friendship. It was something Jungwon never really had, and it made him all giddy with joy. 

“I should probably go check on my mother and do some work before bed,” Jungwon decided. 

Jongseong smirked, rolling over onto his side and propping his head up with his arm, “Always so eager to leave me.”

Jungwon giggled, “It’s not that! I just can’t be messing around too much, don’t want to get you or my mom in trouble.”

“I admire how considerate you are, Jungwon,” Jongseong smiled softly.

“I hope we can spend more time like this together, you and your friends are lovely people.” The younger boy said.

“As do I, and I’ll be thinking about today at every moment until we do.” Jungwon started to notice how much Jongseong liked making smooth comments. He stood up while giggling, “I think you’re starting to pick up on Sunghoon’s behavior.”

Jongseong’s mouth opened in surprise, unable to get up from his place on the ground after getting caught. It made Jungwon smile as he walked off, “Goodnight, Prince Jongseong.”

After letting the servant walk a few meters, he shouted a flustered ‘goodnight’ to Jungwon that made the ravenette giggle quietly to himself.

* * *

Passing through the throne room was required to get to his room, so Jongseong opened the doors and stepped inside while whistling with his hands in his pockets. He caught sight of his mother, nodding to her, “Good evening, Mother.”

“We need to have a chat.” She declared, trying to stay as calm as she could. 

Jongseong raised an eyebrow at her, “Alright, what’s the matter?”

She stirred her tea, “This morning, you told me you were going to spend the day with Sunghoon and Heeseung.”

He nodded, “And I did. We went down to the bakery and ate some desserts.”

“And why didn’t you feel the need to share that you were bringing Jungwon with you?”

_Damn it. Caught red handed._

He stayed silent, knowing that there was little to no way of giving her an explanation she would like.

“Is there any particular reason you decided it was appropriate to spend the day with Jungwon and take him away from his work?” She asked while placing her cup down beside her, tone serious as could be.

Jongseong shrugged, “He’s just a kid, Mother. I thought it would be nice for him to spend a day with my friends and I.”

“We have had this discussion before: Jungwon _works_ for us. He is not your friend, he is your servant. If you two cannot respect these rules, I will be sure that you and him face the proper consequences.” She placed her hands folded in her lap.

“You shouldn’t punish him, Mother, it was I that told him he’d be doing me a favor by joining me; he probably thought it was work, too.” Jongseong frowned. 

“I don’t want to hear any more excuses, please just don’t let this happen again. Have I made myself clear?” The queen asked.

Jongseong took a deep breath.

“Yes, Mother.”

She took another sip of her tea, “Good, now go freshen up and get to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh ohhh forbidden friendship type beat
> 
> hope you guys liked it haha
> 
> twitter + insta + youtube:  
> ang3ly0shi
> 
> have a good day/night <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi here’s a cringe chapter haha enjoy

Jungwon stretched his arms over his head with a sigh, walking along one of the many palace hallways after washing dishes all morning. He was on his way back to his room to grab his gardening gloves, whistling quietly to himself. 

Suddenly, an arm came out from between the closed curtains he’d passed by and pulled him into them. There was enough room between the wine-colored drapes and the floor to ceiling window for the person to pin Jungwon by the shoulders against glass.

“W-What—”

After analyzing the sight before him, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“P-Prince Jongseong, y-you scared the soul right out of my body!” Jungwon giggled nervously at the brunette’s serious expression. 

Jongseong quickly shushed him, “We can’t let anyone know we’re together.”

Jungwon blushed in embarrassment, “O-Oh, I’m terribly sorry, your Highness.”

“It’s alright,” he sighed, letting his arms drop, “my mother is just…displeased that we spent the day together yesterday.”

Jungwon’s breath trembled.

Then, he felt his blood start to boil.

“PARK JONGSEONG YOU ABSOLUTE IMBECILE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU—mmm!” Jungwon’s mouth was covered by the prince’s hand, the small boy hitting Jongseong’s chest over and over again in anger.

“Shhh! You have to be quiet!” The brunette whispered loudly. 

Then, Jungwon froze. 

A squeak left his mouth. 

Jongseong removed his hand, “What?” 

The younger boy immediately dropped to his knees and bowed, “I’m terribly sorry, your Highess! I didn’t mean to speak in such a disrespectful tone with you, it was completely unintentional and I’ll never let it happen—”

Jongseong started to snicker, which caused Jungwon to pick up his head, “H-Huh?”

“Oh dear,” the prince began laughing hysterically, “that’s got to be the most adorable thing I’ve seen in awhile.”

Jungwon blushed as he sent a glare to his master, “With all due respect, your Highness, it would be much appreciated if you did not refer to me as ‘adorable’.”

Jongseong tried to calm himself down, “I’m terribly sorry, I just…good lord! The fear in your eyes was comical!”

Jungwon stood up as the older continued to laugh, “Can you please explain what happened with your Majesty?”

Jongseong shrugged as his laughter died down, “She said she doesn’t want us ‘hanging around’ as friends, thinks you work for me which means you’re not supposed to be my pal.”

“This is exactly what I knew would happen!” Jungwon whined and facepalmed. Jongseong pat his servant on the shoulder, “There, there, it’s nothing to anguish about. We just need to be more careful from now on.”

“From now on?” Jungwon raised an eyebrow at the older, “From now on?! Are you implying that you want to try to continue seeing me?!”

“Why of course.”

“Absolutely not.”

“What?!” Jongseong’s eyes widened. 

“Prince Jongseong,” Jungwon frowned, “there is _too much_ at stake. My mother and I cannot lose our jobs here, and you have a wedding to plan for—there’s just a lot going on.”

The prince bit the inside of his cheek, taking a long moment to think before he spoke. 

“Has it ever dawned on you that I just want us to be able to act like the kids we are?”

Jungwon’s expression softened.

“J-Jongseong—”

“Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I wanted to get to know you. It gets lonely being born into royalty; you don’t have a lot of friends, and the ones that you do have don’t get to see you as often.” He explained. “When you arrived with your mother, I thought I’d finally be able to have someone around my age by me—someone who, without the shadow of a doubt, I’d see everyday. That’s why I don’t want to give up just yet. I don’t want to just submit to everything life throws at me, I want to finish what I set out to do and get to know you more.”

The prince paused, realizing he was sharing quite a lot with someone he’d only started really speaking to a few days before, “I-I’m sorry, that was inappropriate of me—”

“I’ll make sure your Majesty won’t find out that we’re seeing each other; I’ll be careful.” Jungwon said softly before smiling that angelic smile that Jongseong treasured so dearly.

The brunette allowed himself to relax and even chuckle before pulling his servant into a tight hug, having Jungwon’s head rest on his shoulder, “Thank you so much, Jungwon. This means the world to me.”

Jungwon blushed, flustered to be held so close and so tightly by the prince. Eventually, however, he let his arms shyly wrap around the older’s torso.

It was a comforting feeling for Jongseong, one he only really remembers from when his father was still alive. He knew his mother loved him to the edge of the solar system and back, but she was never as affectionate as the king was. When Jongseong was a little boy, he was always found in his father’s lap or on his father’s shoulders giggling away. Being so touched starved for so long led him to prolong the hug for quite some time, the two boys just standing there quietly. 

Jungwon started to pull away, but stayed close enough for Jongseong to be able to leave his arms around the shorter boy’s body, “I’ll see you around, alright?”

Jongseong nodded with a soft smile, finally slipping his arms away. 

Jungwon poked his head out of the curtain to make sure nobody was walking by before slipping out into the hall and returning to his mission of acquiring his gardening gloves. 

Jongseong leaned against the window for a couple moments more, _this is going to be difficult._

* * *

A few days passed after their conversation, and Jongseong did his best to keep his word to his mother and not stir up too much talk with Jungwon. The most they did was wave and nod to each other in the halls, along with the occasional nights where Jongseong would bring some food down to Jungwon and his mother or allow them to use his shower. 

Now, he was sitting in the dining hall with his mother, Princess Jieun, and her family, spending another night eating dinner together. She looked beautiful as always, this time wearing a silver headband with the ends of her hair curled. Her dress was white with green accents, and it was a much more casual style than what she’d worn at the previous dinner.

“Prince Jongseong, would you still like to have our picnic in the garden tomorrow?” She asked with a pretty smile.

Jongseong choked on the sip of wine he took, clearing his throat with his fist at his mouth.

Ah yes, his date with the princess. 

“Of course he would!” Jongseong’s mother grinned. “In fact, he’s been visiting more and more often these past couple of days.”

_That’s only because I want to see Jungwon work._

Jongseong chuckled awkwardly, “The flowers are quite beautiful at this time of year.”

“You know what, Princess?” The queen began proposing an idea, “How would you like to spend the night here tomorrow? That way, you can accompany Jongseong on his Sunday as well. A good opportunity for you two to bond, isn’t that right, your Majesty?”

Jongseong’s eyes widened. 

Jieun’s mother smiled, “What an excellent idea! We’ll come by on Sunday evening for another dinner and then take her home with us.”

The prince glanced over to his future bride, noticing how red her cheeks were.

Jongseong closed his eyes with a sigh. 

_God damn it._

* * *

Jungwon was sitting on his bed, undoing the buttons on his dress shirt, when his mother came down the stairs excitedly.

“I’ve a gift for you!” She handed her son a folded up cloth that was tied up by a thick string. He gladly took the surprise from her and quickly go to work undoing the knot and unfolding the fabric. 

He gasped.

“Pajamas!”

Ms. Yang giggled, “They’re a gift from the queen, she wanted to thank you for leaving the garden looking so beautiful.”

Jungwon bowed his head and laughed quietly, “O-Oh, it was nothing, I just hear Princess Jieun will be visiting it tomorrow and so I wanted it to look as nice as possible.”

“You work so hard, my sweet Jungwon,” his mother caressed his cheek, “thank you for always being the best son I could ever ask for.”

Jungwon cooed and gave his mother a tight hug, “Thank you, Mother. _You’re_ the best.”

When they pulled away from each other, she clapped, “Well go ahead! Try them on to see if they fit!”

Jungwon stood up excitedly and did as his mother asked, quickly stripping off his work uniform. After dressing in his new clothes, he stared in the mirror in shock. He admired how pure of a white the fabric that was used to make the shirt and pants was, and he gave himself a spin in the mirror to try and look at the back. 

His mother squealed, “My boy, you look like a man of royalty!”

Jungwon laughed and shook his head, feeling so happy to finally get something of his own. He had to admit, his mother’s nightgowns were incredibly comfortable. But these? These were _his,_ and they were _nice_ —and that’s what made him the most joyful.

“Did you hear we’ll be having an extra guest sleeping in the palace tomorrow?” His mother asked, getting undressed so that she could slip on her nightgown. Jungwon shook his head as he took a seat on the floor in front of the mirror, “Who?”

Ms. Yang folded her and her son’s work uniforms before taking out her hair from the braid it was in, “Princess Jieun. She’s staying the night.”

Jungwon’s eyes went wide, “Is that so?”

“I hear she’s staying in Jongseong’s room, too,” the woman sighed and grabbed her hairbrush, “our queen is simply a riot.”

The boy whipped his head around to his mother, “She's _what?”_

The maid couldn’t help but snicker. 

“Jungwon, what did we discuss the other night?”

“Oh please,” Jungwon rolled his eyes, “I’m _not_ jealous, if that’s what you’re implying.”

Ms. Yang hummed sarcastically, working through the knots in her hair patiently.

“I’m not!”

“Oh I believe you, sweetheart.”

Jungwon groaned and fell back onto the floor. 

Alright, maybe he was a _little_ jealous.

But how could he not be?! He wanted to be the one sharing a bed with the prince, all snuggled and wrapped up in his strong embrace. He started to wonder if Jongseong would hold her close, if he would kiss her, if he would touch…

He blushed, _don’t go there and make yourself upset, Jungwon._

He thought back to the way Jongseong hugged him earlier that week. It was so nice and comforting that he almost started to miss the feeling; the servant wondered if Jongseong enjoyed the hug as much as he did. He wondered if he would hug Jieun that way. 

“Come to bed now, my love,” Ms. Yang requested of her son. He got up from the floor and joined his mother under the covers, trying to fall asleep as fast as he could to distract himself from the thought of Jongseong holding another person while he rested. 

“Jungwon-ah.”

“Hm?”

“Please, don’t let yourself feel saddened over this boy. Ok?”

Jungwon felt himself relax a little as his mother brushed her fingers through his dark, wavy hair.

He hummed, feeling his chest tighten just a little more.

* * *

“Sleeping with me?! Mother, don’t you think this is a bit much? I mean, I rarely spend any time with her. As far as I’m concerned, I’m letting a complete stranger into my bed.” Jongseong shook his head as he entered his room with his mother trailing behind him. 

She laughed and shut the door behind her, “Surely you aren’t trying to defy me _again,_ are you?”

“Mother, do you not see how this might be a bit much for two people who barely know each other?” Jongseong gave the queen a confused look. 

“Well isn’t it a _great_ thing that you will have the entire Saturday to get to know her better?” The queen fired back. 

Jongseong couldn’t do much else except laugh. 

He started to undress to change into his sleeping attire, “You know what? I’m not even sure why I try much at all with you anymore, you never have any desire to consider my feelings.”

“Why are you so _against_ growing closer to the woman who will be your future wife?” Jongseong’s mother was starting to get upset with her son’s constant uninterest in their royal affairs.

“Because I don’t want to get married yet! I don’t want to marry Jieun! How many times must I tell you this?!”

Jongseong felt goosebumps appear on his arm from not having yelled the way he did at his mother in a long, _long_ time.

The queen stared at her son in awe, speechless from his enraged tone. 

Jongseong bit the inside of his cheek, “I would just like to be alone for the rest of the night if that’s alright.”

She hesitated before turning around and leaving the room without saying another word. 

Jongseong waited for the door to shut before grabbing his hair in frustration and groaning. 

He let himself fall onto his mattress before bringing his knees to his chest. 

He sniffled. 

Jongseong felt so alone, so distant from his mother. He missed his father’s kind words and understanding personality. He didn’t want to favor his father over his mother, and he sure as hell didn’t want to dislike his mother at all, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with every passing day. He felt suffocated by this lifestyle that was pushed on him, and he just wanted a way out so badly. He just wanted to be able to make his own decisions so that he could be with who he really wanted.

He gripped the bed sheet as he felt his lips tremble, tears finally starting to slip out of his eyes.

He fell asleep in that exact position, softly crying to himself at how badly he yearned for his father’s affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh that was cringe BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FUN HAHA ok bye
> 
> twitter + instagram + youtube:  
> ang3ly0shi
> 
> have a good day/night <3


End file.
